The End/Transcript/Part 1
Celestia's Ultimate Plan Revealed Cillian's reinforcements Lilly's wife returns Lilly contacting her relatives DC Super Hero Girls appeared Wonder Woman explains why Lorcan's gay Cillian, Lilly, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Wonder Woman are talking. *Lilly Darcy: What? Lorcan's gay? *Wonder Woman: She told me that she come out as gay. *Cillian Darcy: Well she deserves to stay. *Princess Celestia: He's right. Lorcan fought so hard and have a right to retire. *Princess Cadance: She'll certainly be missed here. We will leave her alone for good. *Shining Armor: That's right. Looks like we need more allies to win this entire war. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. I'll call the Eds. *Shining Armor: You need more help? *Cillian Darcy: Don't worry. Cillian contacting The Eds and the Powerpuff Girls Celestia's speech Cillian, Lilly, Alexanders, Emily, The Eds, Shining Armor, Cadance, Princess Luna, Mane 6, Super Hero Girls, The Ghouls, The Royals, and the Rebels are watching Celestia's speech. *Princess Celestia: I, Princess Celestia of Equestria, decree that from this day onward that Lorcan Darcy is a friend of Equestria. Let the name of Lorcan Darcy be in the book of heroes who died. All her achievements are to be remembered and heroic actions shall always be remembered as a lesson to us all. Let the name of Lorcan Darcy be heard and spoken, to be remember as a hero, for all time. Let us all wish her a very good luck. The Mane Six arrived to Cillian's lab The Eds contacting Ellie, The Ghouls and the Superhero Girls Alexander Darcys and Emily tries to contact Lorcan Alexander Junior is trying to contact Lorcan through the Laptop. *Alexander Junior: Come on, Buddy. Come on, pick up the call. Dad, what am i going to do? Lorcan is in grave danger and didn't pick up. *Alexander Senior: Keep calling, A.J. your cousin aka sister is in danger. *Emily Darcy: She's not coming on. Just keep calling, we're running out of time. Cillian and Lilly contacting Nightmare and Kino Cillian and Lilly contacts Nightmare instead of Lorcan. *Nightmare Darcy: Hello? *Cillian Darcy: Hello, Nightmare. Where's Lorcan? *Nightmare Darcy: She's at the hospital, visiting a friend. What do you think? She's at Vegas. *Lilly Darcy: What? Why is she not coming online? *Kino Darcy: She said that she doesn't want to fight anymore so she just give up traveling to focus on her life now. *Cillian Darcy: What? You mean...? All of her memories of us are...? *Kino Darcy: No. She'll always remember you guys. *Lilly Darcy: Look, According to Blueblood, he has an ultimate plan to fused all dimensions once more. *Nightmare + Kino Darcy: What? *Nightmare Darcy: That's terrible! Lorcan's gay and had a baby *Kino Darcy: Yeah, we know that she was pregnant. *Cillian Darcy: Lorcan was Pregnant?! *Lilly Darcy: Tell her we said congratulations. *Kino Darcy: We will. Listen we better get going, we're heading to vegas for Lorcan's child's christian, we'll see you soon. *Cillian Darcy: You too. The video call ends. Ellie's been Kidnapped Blueblood beginning to fuse all eight dimensions Lilly's made a plan The ultimate war begins